I Triple Dino Dare You
This is the twenty-first Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- Chris had finally came back to the show after being gone for two episodes. Not like this was a good thing for the semi-finalists, but at least they knew where he was. Speaking of which, the day of the Semi-Finals had come. Ali, Cera, and Chomper were in the Mess Hall and being given something they haven’t had in a while: Food that was actually edible! CC Ali: I never thought I’d make it this far when TDV began, I really impressed myself. What was it like being here for 8 weeks? Miserable. I mean, Chomper’s cool, but spending 8 weeks with Cera? I’d rather spend 8 weeks in Chomper’s stomach. Cera: Personally, I’m getting sick of Ali, but I’m not concerned. Whatever challenge Chris can throw at us now, I’m sure she won’t be able to take it. Chomper: All right! I can’t believe I made it this far. I want to say hi to my mom, and my dad, and my Uncle Red Claw… Cera and Ali were chewing on their relatively good condition treestars while Chomper ate a non-rotten swimmer carcass. “Yummy,” he smiled innocently. Just then, to the Final Three’s disdain, Chris entered the Mess Hall. “Morning TDV Semi-finalists,” he called. The threehorn, sharptooth, and longneck did not reply. “Glad to see your in a good mood,” Chris said sarcastically. “But congratulations for making it farther than any of our 19 losers.” They all took it as a compliment, but Cera bragged some more. “But anyways, like any reality show, we tend to run out of ideas fast, the Semi-Final challenge will be a repeat of the semi-final game from season 1: A little match of “I Triple Dino Dare You.” The final 3 players looked confused. “What is that game?” Chomper asked. “You’ll see soon enough,” Chris laughed. “Enjoy your breakfast…….” Of course, with a quote so ominous as this, enjoying breakfast wasn’t going to be easy now. Ali and Cera were still looking angry at each other. After all, this was it: the ultimate TDV Grudge Match. “I’ve been dared to do stuff before….” The longneck began. “But any challenge Chris is going to throw at us, I’m not so sure about that..” “Ha! Wimping out?” laughed Cera. “No!” Ali replied. LATER THAT DAY……… After leaving the Mess Hall after breakfast, Chomper, Cera, and Ali knew it was time to head to the next challenge. Chris’ voice came over the loudspeakers in the area. “Afternoon semi-finalists, please proceed to the stage we have set up in the middle of the TDV area.” “This is not gonna be fun…” Chomper said, the purple sharptooth also nervous. AT THE STAGE…… The Final Three stood behind a table well Chris and Chef brought out a big wheel. What’s weird about the wheel was that it had pictures of all the losers on it. “Since the producers couldn’t think of any more ways to make your lives miserable, we decided to ask your friends back at Loser Valley for ideas,” Chris snickered sinisterly. “Loser Valley?” the players asked confused. “Eh…you dudes will find out about it later,” Chris shrugged. “That’s right! Shorty, Tippy, Rory, Rita, Petrie, Ducky, Ruby, Littlefoot, Guido, Tera, Rhett, Nod, Myra, Ichy, Tricia, Spike, Mo, Mutt, and even everyone’s least known player Hyp all had surprisingly good ideas on how to torture you guys.” CC Chomper: I never knew how tough some of my friends could be. It was actually slightly cool! A big bottle was also attached to the wheel. “Each player spins the wheel, and you’ll be given the dare of the player the bottle stops on. You can choose to do it yourself, and get a “I Don’t Have To Do This Dare” sweet bubble freeby, or dare another player to do it,” Chris said, explaining the rules. “Also, there is no bonfire tonight. The first player to fail a dare or give up…..goes home immediately, bye bye, straight down the Tunnel of Shame baby!” This was shocking to the contestants. CC Ali: (Gulp.) If I make the slightest mistake, I’m out of the game! I have to be careful. “Hmm…. Ali, you go first,” announced Chris. Ali gulped, but went on ahead. She walked up to the wheel, and using her front feet, she spun the bottle. The bottle span until it eventually stopped on Petrie’s picture. “Ok, let’s see here…Petrie’s dare is “Put your face is front of Chomper’s, and smell his breath.” Ali knew who was going to do that! “I triple dino dare Cera to do this,” Ali smirked. Cera gulped. “You’ll pay for this….” She muttered silently. Chomper didn’t quite see why this dare was so bad, mainly because a sharptotoh’s breath didn’t smell to bad to other sharpteeth, but he went along with the game. Cera, after a few seconds of both physical and mental preparation, got her sniffer ready, and Chomper let out a big heavy exhale, the smell going right in Cera’s nostrils, much to her disdain. CC Cera: Luckily, any other dares involving smelling something won’t bother me….cause I think I lost my sense of smell….. Chomper’s turn came next, as Ali looked triumphantly at Cera. Chomper spun the bottle, and it stopped on Rhett’s picture. “Rhett’s dare is…disturb a stinging buzzer’s nest,” Chris announced. “I’ll do it,” smiled Chomper. That surprised everyone. “What? I like eating buzzers,” Chomper explained. Chris led Chomper to a tree with the aforementioned nest. Chomper roared, and the buzzers soon came out, flying towards him. Chomper only opened wide, and gulped pretty much all of them down. “Mmm….spicy,” he said, satisfied. “Chomper wins the first freeby!” Chris announced. CC Cera: Ok, I guess I’ve underestimated Chomper. “Cera, you’re up,” Chris announced. Cera went up, fully intending to get back at Ali. When she spun it with her front feet, it stopped on Tera’s picture. Ok dudes,” Chris began. “Tera’s original dare was “Kill Guido violently,” but when the producers told her that wasn’t allowed, she changed it to “Drink a few treestars that were liquefied by Chef.” Cera non-verbally pointed to Ali. “Oh man…” said Ali. The longneck walked up as Chef got the treestar beverage ready. The container carrying the liquid was large enough for Ali to stick her head in, much to her disgust. Chef’s treestars were bad enough, but now that they were a drink…ugh! Wanting to get it over with, Ali dipped her head in and drank it all. The green sloppy mess was soon gone. “Is what I am feeling called a gag reflex Chris? Isn’t that what you called it?” she asked. “Yes. Yes it is,” Chris replied. Ali went up again. “Please give me something good…” she said, spinning the bottle. It stopped on Nod’s picture. “Jump down a hill and roll down it,” Chris read off the list. Ali pondered. “I can do that,” she smiled. “Follow me then,” Chris said. Ali was led to the top of a big hill nearby. “Here I come!” she yelled, as she jumped off the top and began rolling down. Y…ouch…whoa…that’s fast!” she called as she tumbled along the way. She reached the bottom. “Ali wins a freeby!” Chris called, handing her a sweet bubble. Cera was getting more angry. Chomper went up again next. The wheel this time stopped on Ruby’s picture. “Ruby’s dare is…cover yourself in the stinky plants,” Chris read. “I’ll do it!” Chomper said confidently again, much to his fellow finalists surprise. CC Chomper: I may not have looked that tough in the past, but I can be really brave and strong when I have to be. Some of the plants that Ruby accidentally jumped into back in Episode 14 were gathered up, and Chomper stood still as Chef applied them. “Eww……” Ali and Cera said. It did smell bad to Chomper as well, but his father Dein had told him a little trick” Breath only through your mouth if you’re near something that smells bad. After 1 minute, Chomper had completed the dare. “Chomper wins yet another freeby!” Chris called. CC Ali: Winning this could prove to be difficult. As Cera went up to take her turn, Ali was contemplating her strategy. To tell the truth, she wasn’t so concerned about winning those wishes from the stone of Cold Fire, she just wanted to make sure Cera didn’t. Cera meanwhile, not wanting to fall behind, accepted Rory’s dare: Disturb a sleeping sharptooth. Cameras following her, she nervously walked intot he Mysterious Beyond, and soon found one. “I hate this friggin game,” she laughed nervously to herself. Gently, with one foot, she tapped the sharptooth. When it didn’t work, she did it more forcefully. And that was enough. The red t-rex woke up, and began chasing Cera as soon as she caught sight of her. “Hi Aunt Bigtooth!” Chomper waved, watching her. “Oh hello Chomper,” she replied after she chased a terrified Cera back into TDV. “Your uncle says hello, and that our egg should hatch soon.” “Glad to hear that,” Chomper smiled. Cera won a freeby. “I’m not losing this challenge,” she said with emphasis to Ali and Chomper. Chris looked impressed. CC Chris: Me and Chef had a bet. First one to puke wins 100 bucks. Heh heh…Like I’m gonna pay if he wins…. Chef: I heard that! Chris: Crap….. Ali went up for her next turn. She spun the bottle and it stopped on Tricia’s picture. “Tricia’s dare is eat two ground crawlers,” Chris read. “I dare Cera,” Ali smirked. But Cera was ready this time. “I’ll use my freeby,” she retorted. Ali looked annoyed. “Nicely played threehorn girl,” Chris said. FOOTAGE STOP. Chris came out in front of the viewers. “Ok dinos and humans watching at home. Much to our surprise, the Final Three lasted much longer than we thought they would, so if we had to show you every dare, it would take more time than the episode allows. And I also lost my bet with Chef. (Grumbles.) Stupid Chomper, eating a dead bug that was crushed under my shoe… FOOTAGE RESUME. “Bring it on,” Chomper said, going up to take his turn, and was about to do the dare that was aforementioned by Chris. MONTAGE TIME! Over the course the of the next 40 minutes, the final Three did several dares. Cera ended up wrestling a belly dragger (Ichy’s dare, no surprise there), Ali jumped out of a very tall tree, Chomper ate mud, Cera was forced to carefully pick Chomper’s sniffer with her horn, Ali was forced to sing “Adventuring”, Chomper had to swim through icy cold water, and even eat green stuff, Ali had to keep her head buried underground, and Chomper had to juggle sweet bubbles. (Guido’s dare, a talent he learned to do sometime after the contest began.) It was a very fierce competition. But Chomper did most of his own dares, and was only dared to do ones by Ali and Cera only a few times. END MONTAGE. “Man…you dinos are insane to have successfully done all of this,” Chris said amazed. “Chomper has 12 freebies, Ali has one, and Cera has zip. It’s clear Chomper’s making it to the finals, but for you two girls it’s anyone game.” Ali was nervous. She couldn’t risk letting Cera win! It was then she had an idea….. CC Ali: I realized that despite how late in the game it was, I might just still have a chance at an alliance, and if I can get it, Cera will finally go down and pay for everything she’s done! In a short break the players got before the next round, Ali walked over to Chomper. “If you help me beat Cera and if I win the final challenge, I’ll let you have one of my wishes!” Ali truly meant this. She wasn’t a greedy longneck, so one wish was all she wanted really. “What if you’re not the winner?” Chomper asked. “That means you get both silly,” Ali laughed. “Oh yeah,” Chomper smiled. “Deal.” Cera looked panicked as she saw Chomper hand Ali six of his freebies. “Oh no…” she thought to herself. CC Cera: Alliances are great when you’re in them, but when an alliance is made against you, you learn how bad they really are. Ali mouthed the words to Cera “You’re….going…down.” Ali spun the wheel, and it stopped on Hyp’s picture. “Let a stinging buzzer sting you,” Chris read. It’s exactly what Hyp might think of. “Let’s see….” Ali said in fake pondering. “Who do I wanna dare to do this? Maybe…..I know! Cera!” Cera realized she had no freebies to defend herself, so she had to do this. “It’s ok, threehorns can win anything!” she bragged. But she wasn’t so sure of that now….. “OW!” she yelled, as she felt the stinging buzzer get a nice clean sting. “Nothing to it,” she said shortly after, not wanting to create the appearance that she was hating this. Which she was. She knew she was in a bad situation, if she tried to dare Ali or Chomper, they would just use a freebie, and Chomper would willingly do the dares so they’d always have a supply. CC Ali: One thing I learned about from humans is this thing called karma. They say that when you do bad things, bad things will happen to you. I believe this challenge was the karma Cera had yet to receive. Heh heh…. Over the next few rounds, Cera was receiving her karma. The following is a list of some of the things she was dared to do: Ram into a tree until every sweet bubble fell off, drink a blended beverage of mud and Chef’s “Mystery water”, sing “Good Times, Good Friends,” (Boy, did everyone watching hate that!) say that threehorns aren’t the best at everything, and even eat a ground crawler. (Another loser also dared that.) It tasted terrible to a flattooth, of course. She, however, thought the worst was over. If she only knew. A few more rounds into he game, Ali spun the wheel, and it stopped on Myra’s picture. “Phew…I’m sure Myra couldn’t come up with anything bad,” Cera said, still doubting that Myra was smart. Chris looked at the card, and began to laugh sinisterly. “Myra’s dare is….take one bite, even a very small one…..of a threehorn carcass.” “WHAT????!!!!!!” yelled Cera horried. CC Chomper: Aw man, I wanted to do that dare. Chef brought out a threehorn from the sharptooth food fridge, and layed it out in front of Cera. “So, what’ll it be Cera? Will you do the dare, and leave down the Tunnel of Shame?” Chris asked. “I can’t do this…I can’t do this…” Cera muttered in silent panic. She knew this was going to be the worst dare of all….. Slowly but surely, she walked towards the dead threehorn. “I have to do this,” she kept thinking to herself. She saw a very tiny patch of it’s skin sticking out, less than the size of a bug. She figured that wouldn’t be too bad….. As Ali and Chomper were watching in anticipation, Cera carefully used her teeth and ripped off the fragment. It tasted awful! It was barely visible in size, but she quickly chewed it up and gulped it down. She knew she was never going to eat anything meat for the rest of her life! “Well that ends that,” Chris said, “Ali and Chomper win, Cera loses.” “What?!” Cera yelled. “I did the dare!” “you did,” Chris began, “But technically….” FOOTAGE PLAYBACK……… “I can’t do this…I can’t do this…” Cera muttered in silent panic FOOTAGE RESUME. “Technically you gave up, so you’re out of the game!” “AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” Cera screeched unbelievably loudly. AT LOSER VALLEY…… “You here something?” asked Shorty. “I did just hear something roar very loudly,” Rhett nodded. BACK AT TDV….. Cera couldn’t believe it. Everyone she’s done proved to be nothing for now. Everyone she hurt along the way, it just came back to bite her. And it was a stupid technicality too. Cera began walking towards the Tunnel of Shame. She now regretted everything she’s done to Ali, Shorty, Ducky, Myra, Littlefoot, and the rest. “Hey Ali,” she said, right before she entered the tunnel, “I’m sorry.” CC Ali: I could tell she meant it. Old One taught me not to hold grudges. Ali thought back on her and Cera’s conflict throughout the entire season. She knew why Cera acted the way she acted, the contest had just gotten to her head too much. She knew that before all this happened, she and Cera were friends. “She you around Cera,” Chomper waved friendly. Cera smiled, for the first time in a while, a nice, kind smile. “See you around guys,” the threehorn replied. Ali watched her. She knew Cera would try to make up for everything she did. She hoped Cera will. But then Ali remembered: She and Chomper had just made it to the finals! And meanwhile, Chris only cared about his hair. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes